My Only Love
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot. Akiza really doesn't hate Valentine's Day, but she's looking for Mr. Right to come to her. Faithshipping and hints of Jack & Carly included. Some Sailor Moon references included.


**A/N: This is a Valentine's Day Special one-shot of my (but mostly everyone's) favorite pair: Yusei and Akiza. Although I hate Valentine's Day, I decided to make a truce with love. I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** nor do I own the characters and the song "My Only Love". The song "My Only Love" is a song that was used in **_**Sailor Moon**_** season one when Darien defended Serena from Zoisite's attack and Serena regained her memories as Princess Serenity. Enjoy reading this one-shot!**

**

* * *

**

My Only Love

"_Where am I?" Akiza looked down and saw that she was not wearing her usual clothing. She was wearing a long white strapless dress. Someone was covering or protecting Akiza from danger. She looked up and saw someone wearing a black tuxedo with a white mask around the eyes. She was able to recognize the black crab-shaped hairstyle with golden highlights. 'Yusei'_

"_I won't let you hurt her in any way. I will defend her from you no matter what."_

_Laughter was heard but it wasn't the kind of a happy laughter more like a manic laughter. "That's so sweet. The Satellite trash wants to protect the Black Rose Witch from me. Ha, it doesn't matter how much you protect her. I will get her for what she has done."_

'_No it can't be…Sayer?' She looked at the other person that was across from Yusei, sure enough it was Sayer._

"_I want my Black Rose Witch back to me and you're gonna give her to me the easy way or the hard way?"_

"_How about none of the above?"_

_Akiza heard Sayer hissing. Sayer closed his eyes then he began to chant something that she couldn't understand. His right arm rose up in the air and he opened his eyes. Akiza heard something sharp being raised. She turned around and saw a sharp blade flying towards her. Yusei also heard it and he quickly pushed her aside. Akiza fell on the floor as she saw the blade stabbing Yusei on his back._

'_No, no, no!' "YUSEI!" __Akiza rushed by Yusei's side and she held him onto her lap. She saw blood coming out of his back, staining her white dress in the process. Akiza took of his mask, cobalt blue eyes met with amber eyes. Tears were streaming down on her cheeks. "Yusei" she whispered._

"_Akiza don't cry for me. I'm okay. Please don't cry, I beg of you." He tried to wipe her tears away from her face and she held on to his hands, cupping with her face._

"_Yusei, I want you to know that I l-l-love you."_

"_Akiza I love you too." He smiled at her._

_She bends down towards his face and they are close enough into kissing. She made the first move as her lips descend onto his lips. It was a quick peck on the lips but Akiza tasted the copper taste of blood. They both kept on kissing but Akiza felt that Yusei wasn't returning her kisses. Akiza stopped and looked at him; he wasn't blinking. 'No it can't be. He can't be dead already?'_

"_Yusei? Yusei, please say something," she said as new hot fresh tears were coming out of her amber eyes. "Yusei, please don't die yet" Akiza was shaking him hard but he did not budge a bit._

"_YUSEI!"_

Akiza woke up panting and sweating. _'That was some freaky dream I had.'_ She looked at her watch; it was already 6:30 am. She also looked at her calendar and realized that today is Valentine's Day. Akiza knew that she was not going to enjoy her day. '_Valentine's Day on a school day, no, I don't want to go to school.'_

She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, she got dressed in her school uniform and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. When Akiza arrived to the dining room, her parents were already eating their breakfast. She decided to ask her parents if she could stay home for today.

"Mom? Dad?" Akiza's parents looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I…I could stay home for today?"

"Why are you sick?" asked her mother.

"No, I'm not sick."

"Then if you're not sick what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to school today because…today is Valentine's Day."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Izinski looked at each other and then they looked at their daughter.

"Sweetie, we know that you don't like Valentine's Day, but you should always remember that we love you and you don't need some boy to tell you that they love you" her father said.

"I know that dad. I know that you and mom love me very much but I just don't want parental love. I want the _other_ kind of love."

"Akiza, don't chase after love. Let it come to you. Anyways, you're still young and you still have a lot of things to do other than finding your soul mate. Now you need to go to school and get your education. You don't want to disappoint us or the school because of a holiday, do you?"

"You're right. Thanks mom and dad." She grabbed her toast and gave a quick kiss to her parents then proceeds to grab her backpack. "Love you" and she was off to school.

On her way to school, Akiza tried her best to avoid any couples that were holding hands, giving presents or even kissing. _I wish I had a boyfriend,_ she thought. She arrived to school on time and saw Leo and Luna waiting for her.

"Hey Akiza! Happy Valentine's Day" Luna said.

"Leo, Luna, Happy Valentine's Day to you guys too." She gave the twins a fake smile.

"So Akiza, do you have a secret Valentine?" Leo asked.

"Leo! You shouldn't be asking her that kind of question. Maybe she does have one but she doesn't need to tell you." Luna scolded at her twin brother.

"No, it's okay Luna. I don't have a secret Valentine but I do know that I love my parents just as they love me. I also love the both of you like a brother and sister."

"Aww! Akiza, we love you too. You're like an older sister to us" said Luna.

Akiza smiled and she bends down to hug both Leo and Luna. She kissed Luna on the forehead and Leo on the cheek.

"Eww! I'm going to have cooties!" Leo exclaimed as he was cleaning his cheek with his arm.

"Leo, there is no such thing as 'cooties'"

"Come on guys let's go inside. We don't want to be late to class?" Both twins nodded as they entered school.

* * *

For Akiza, today was the longest day of her life. The school was selling balloons, roses and even chocolate that they were selling like crazy. She was mopping all day at school as she watched her fellow classmates give out their Valentine's present. There were some boys in her class that were hitting on her but she completely ignored them all day. She couldn't stand it, Akiza felt like doing something so drastic to end this day but she relaxed and tried to think of something else other than it is Valentine's Day. The school bell rang and Akiza was the first one to leave the classroom and she waited outside for Leo and Luna.

She saw Leo and Luna walking out of their classroom along with Bob, Dexter and Patty. All of them had presents and chocolate in their hands.

"So Akiza how was school today?" asked Leo.

"It was okay. So I see that you guys have presents and chocolate. What did you guys do today?"

"We did no schoolwork but we exchange Valentine presents and gave out chocolate to the people that we like" Patty said.

"Yeah, and we also made some Valentine's card to the people we care about" Bob said.

Dexter walked up to Akiza and gave her a heart shape card that was decorated with rose petals around it, "Here Akiza. I made this for you and I hope that you like it."

Akiza held the card up to her nose and smelled the petals. She opened the card and read it. It said: _Roses are red/Violets are blue/I think that you're the most beautiful rose among other roses/Happy Valentine's Day/Dexter_. "I don't know what to say but thank you. I really like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah" She bends down and gave Dexter a hug and gave a quick kiss on his forehead. Dexter was blushing.

"Dexter! Aren't you afraid of getting cooties?" Leo asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm a mature kid and as a mature kid, I don't think it is possible for anyone to have cooties."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Akiza, do you want to join us to see Jack, Crow, Bruno and Yusei. Luna and I want to give them their Valentine's cards that we made for them at school."

"Sure, let's go"

They started to walk to the garage. Dexter, Patty and Bob went their own way home as they said goodbye to Leo, Luna and Akiza. When they arrive to the garage, they found Bruno working on an engine by himself.

"Hi Bruno" Bruno looked up and saw Leo, Luna, and Akiza standing at the doorway.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"We're here to give you guys some Valentine's present" Leo said joyfully as he went over to Bruno and gave his present to him.

Bruno opened the box of chocolate that Leo gave him along with a card, "Thanks Leo"

"You're welcome!"

"So, where's Crow, Jack and Yusei?" asked Luna.

"Crow is at work but he said that he would be finished with his work early. Jack left very early in the morning and hasn't come back since. Yusei, well he went out just ten minutes ago but he said he would be back." The sound of a duel runner was heard, "Speak of the devil, Crow just came."

On cue, Crow came in and saw the twins and Akiza waiting.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Crow"

"We got you a Valentine's present for you" Luna walked up to him and gave him a card that was shaped like a heart. Crow opened the card, read the card and smiled. He bends down until he was up to her height and hugged her.

"Thank you Luna, you've actually made my day."

"You're welcome Crow" she hugged him back "How did I made your day?"

"Well, all day I've been delivering a lot of roses and boxes of chocolates to people and it made me feel left out that I don't have a girlfriend. If I had a girlfriend, I would have given her more than flowers or chocolate."

"So, Crow" asked Akiza "what is better than giving roses or boxes of chocolates."

"If I had a girlfriend, I would take her out to dinner and give her all the attention that she deserves."

"Pretty interesting idea Crow"

Everyone turned around and saw Yusei standing at the door with a bag in his hand.

"Yusei"

"Hey guys"

"Hey Yusei, what that in the bag?" asked Leo. He tried to take the bag away from Yusei but Yusei was quick enough to get the bag away from him.

"It's something personal"

"Oh. Well me and Luna are here to give you your Valentine's present."

Both twins went up to Yusei and handed him a Valentine's card and a small box of chocolate. He took the box from the twins and set it aside. He read the card that the twins gave him and was happy.

"Thank you so much guys"

"You're welcome!" they both said at the same time.

"And now, here's my present for the two of you." Yusei gave Luna a small puppy plushy that was white but has pink spots. On its mouth it had a small red heart. He also gave her a yellow rose. He gave Leo a box of chocolate.

"Thank you Yusei"

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Yus'? Like umm I don't know, Akiza" Crow said as he coughed out Akiza's name.

"Of course I didn't. I was saving the best for last" he walked over to Akiza and gave her a red rose. She blushed when he gave her the rose.

"Thanks Yusei, I wasn't expecting you to give me anything."

"It was nothing." Yusei pulled Akiza aside when the twins, Bruno and Crow weren't looking. "Can you meet me tonight at the rose garden?"

"Sure, at what time do you want to meet up?"

"Around 8:30 pm."

"8:30 pm got it, but why?"

"I still have one more present to give to you but I want to give it to you when we're alone."

Akiza still blushed, "Oh, well then I'll see you tonight."

The twins and Akiza bid farewell to the three guys and they had gone home. Jack came in, ten minutes later, trying to get something from his room but he was stopped by Crow.

"Where have you been Jack? The twins and Akiza were here to see you and give you your Valentine's present."

"Oh, I was out doing the same as usual."

"Jack you normally don't get up early in the morning and leave without saying a thing. Where have you been?"

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Enlighten us Jack."

Jack didn't know how to tell his friends why he left this morning, '_They're gonna find out sooner or later, might as well get it over with,' _"I was out on a date with Carly, are you now satisfied?"

"Finally! What took you so long to ask her out?"

"That's none of your business Crow. Now if you can excuse me I have to get changed and meet up with Carly; I have another surprise for her to give." He ran into his room. Moments later he came out with the same clothing that he used on the premier of the WRGP. "Don't wait for me you guys, see ya." He dashed out of the garage.

"Jack really does care about Carly."

* * *

Akiza came home happy. She still has the rose that Yusei have to her and smelled it. Her parents were waiting for her to eat dinner but they noticed her mood.

"Akiza, you're home and I see that you're smiling. Did something happen at school?" her mother asked

"No, even better" Akiza was still smiling, "I had the best day ever! I'm going to meet Yusei at the rose garden tonight at 8:30."

"Oh, is that why he gave you the rose." Akiza nodded, "Well then sweetie, you better eat dinner and get ready for your date with Yusei."

"Mom, I'm not even dating him, yet." She blushed as her parents laughed.

"You know that you're mom is kidding, honey."

Akiza sat in between her parents and enjoyed dinner with the family. Around 7 pm, Akiza decided to change her clothes for change. She is wearing a navy blue shoulder dress that reached up above her knees. She took of the necklace that she usual wears (since it was clashing with the dress) and decided to not wear. It felt weird that her necklace wasn't around her neck, she felt naked without it. She wore black flat shoes and wore a little bit of makeup. She checked at the clock that was beside her bed and it was time to go. Akiza decided to not take her duel runner since she's wearing a dress, so she walked her way to the rose garden.

When she arrived to the rose garden, she noticed some rose petals on the ground. Akiza hesitant at first to not follow it but then she wanted to know where these petal would take her. She followed the rose petals until she was at the center of the rose garden and saw a table all set up with candles, plates and cups. Next to the table there was another table that had stereo.

"Wow" was all she could say. Someone was behind Akiza as two hands covered her eyes; she was getting worried. She tried to lift up the hands but she couldn't move them out of her eyes.

"Guess who?" the person whispered into her ears. Akiza shivered at the voice, she knew exactly who this person is.

"Yusei" he lifted his hand off her eyes and Akiza turned around. Cobalt blue eyes met with amber eyes. They stared at each other which seem like eternal until he broke the silence.

"You look beautiful tonight Akiza" he whispered.

Akiza looked away from Yusei and blushed when he said that she is beautiful. "Thank you"

Yusei escorted Akiza to the table and made her sit first. "Well then, shall we eat desert. I'm guessing that you already ate dinner with your parents?" Akiza nodded. "Well then I hope you enjoy this desert that I prepared for us."

'_Wow, he said that he made desert for us to eat. He said 'us' as in me and Yusei. Can this night get any better?'_

Yusei took out some fresh strawberries from the basket that he brought along and some chocolate syrup. He divided the strawberries so they could have the same amount of strawberries on their plates. He took out a smaller plate and filled it with the chocolate syrup.

"Bon appetite" he said as sat next to Akiza. Yusei picked a strawberry from his plate, dipped the strawberry in the chocolate syrup, pulled it out and it went to his mouth. Somehow, Akiza felt everything going in slow motion. The way Yusei was eating his strawberry made her think how it would feel to have his lips on hers.

Yusei noticed Akiza licking her lips and the way she was staring at him. "Akiza, do you mind if I feed you?"

Akiza was brought back into reality, she stared at him with confusion, "What?"

"I said do you mind if I feed you?"

"No, I don't mind."

Yusei grabbed one of her strawberries from her plate, dipped in the chocolate and placed the strawberry on her lips. She closed her eyes and took a bite from the chocolate covered strawberry. For her it tasted like heaven.

"So do you like?" Akiza nodded. She took another bite of the strawberry. Akiza was enjoying that Yusei was feeding her. "Akiza, can you feed me?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Sure." She took one strawberry from his plate dipped it in the chocolate syrup and feed him.

Before he took a bite of the strawberry, he said, "Eat this strawberry with me."

She didn't know what to do but eat the chocolate covered strawberry along with him. They both leaned in and they both bit the strawberry at the same time. Both lips touched as they took a bite. Akiza was the first to pull back and ate the strawberry that was in her mouth. _'Amazing, my lips just touched his lips.'_

They kept on feeding each other until there wasn't any strawberry left on their plates. It was phase two of Yusei's plan to be activated. He got up from his chair, pulled Akiza out of her chair and pulled her towards him. Slow music was being played on the stereo.

"Care to dance with me?"

"I don't know how to."

"Don't worry about it, just follow my lead."

"I didn't know that you know how to dance."

"I don't but when I was little, Martha made us dance for one night for a party."

"Oh." Akiza place one hand on his shoulder while the other was being held onto Yusei's hand. Yusei had one of his hands on her waist as the other hand was holding her hand.

They danced as slow as they could and everything was going perfect. Akiza rested her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. She inhaled his shirt, _'He smells so nice. Everything feels so right with him. It's so magical to be with him.'_

"Yusei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I told you something that I dreamed about last night?"

"Sure"

"Well, I…I dreamed about me and you…and…"

"And…"

"I dreamt that you were defending me from," Akiza didn't know if she could even say _his_ name, "Sayer."

They stopped dancing. Yusei looked at her with a concerned look on his face. "So what happened?"

"Like I said before, you were defending me from Sayer because he wanted to hurt me. Sayer said something that I didn't understand and he formed a blade and aimed at me. You pushed me away from the blade and you took the hit for me" tears were coming out of her eyes as she continued, "I didn't want you to die and I…I kissed you" she blushed when she said that, "after that you didn't kiss me back and that's when you died in my arms."

Yusei pulled her closer to him and embraced her with a hug. "Oh, Akiza, I'll always be with you no matter what happens to me. I want you to know something."

Akiza looked at him and at his eyes, "What is it?"

"I want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will love you. I'm telling you this from the bottom of my heart Akiza. You mean everything to me."

Akiza was surprised by his confession of love, "Yusei, I…I…also love you too. I love you so much" she said as new tears were streaming down her cheeks. Yusei wiped the tears from her cheeks as the next song was being played on the stereo.

They started to slow dance again and this time, they held onto each other with love.

_Deep in my soul_

_Love so strong_

_It takes control_

_Now we both know_

_The secrets bare_

_The feelings show  
_

_Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star_

__

There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

_Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
My only love  
_

Akiza looked at Yusei one more time and this time Yusei looked back at her. He was looking at her with lots of love and care. Akiza noticed that he was leaning towards her, their faces met and she blushed. They were one breath away from kissing; Akiza couldn't wait any longer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Yusei wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her towards him as they kept on kissing.

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love  
_

_You've reached the deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start_

_My only love_

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love_

_You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
My only love_

They both stopped kissing as they were trying to catch their breaths "Wow" was the only thing that they said. They smiled at each other as they kissed one more time but this kiss had more passion than the last one. After they were done kissing, Yusei had one more thing to give to Akiza. He pulled out a small velvet box from his jacket and he opened revealing a necklace that had a small star made out of diamond. Akiza gasped.

"Yusei, I don't know what to say but thank you."

"You're welcome Akiza. If you ever feel that you're alone or if you have a nightmare, just make a wish on this star and think of me, okay?"

"Okay."

Yusei took the necklace out of the box and put the necklace around Akiza's neck. Akiza looked at the necklace that was around her neck, _'Now a piece of him is in this necklace'_. Akiza felt more comfortable now that Yusei gave her something to reminder her of him. He looked at his watch and it was time for Akiza to go home, since she has school tomorrow.

"So, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Akiza.

Yusei smiled at her; "Of course" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

They both walked back to Yusei's duel runner and he drove back to her home. She was sitting on his lap all the way home. When they reached up to her house, he gave Akiza a hug and whispered into her ears.

"I meet up with you in your room." He winked at her.

The door to her house opened and her mother was waiting for her. Akiza waved goodbye to her boyfriend and she closed the door. Her mother noticed the necklace that was on her neck.

"Akiza it's beautiful. Did he give it to you?"

"Yes mom, he did. Not only that" she whispered to her mother, "We're officially together."

"Oh sweetie, we knew it all along that you and Yusei were meant to be together as a couple." Mrs. Izinski hugged her daughter.

It was getting late and Akiza went to her room. She went in the bathroom and changed out of the dress and into her tank top with shorts. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Yusei was waiting for her at her balcony.

"Yusei" Akiza whispered as she opened the door to her balcony.

"I told you that I'll be in your room. Before I go home, I want to give you a goodnight kiss. May I?" Akiza nodded and he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was long and passionate as before. Akiza pulled him in her room and they both fell on bed. They still kept on kissing until Yusei's hand was caressing her leg. She stopped the kiss.

"What?"

"Don't you think we're going a bit too fast?"

"Of course, I can wait honestly."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." She gave him one last kiss before he left.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Akiza went to bed covered herself with her blanket. Before she closed her eyes, she wished on the star that was on her neck. She fell asleep and she was dreaming about Yusei. It was a happy dream and from that day forth, Akiza didn't have any more nightmares because Yusei was always there protecting her.

* * *

**A/N: Well this brings the end of this one-shot. Did anyone see any **_**Sailor Moon **_**references at the beginning of this story? If you did, great. If you didn't, watch **_**Sailor Moon**_** episode 30 (or was it 31). I said that I would be posting up two one-shots but I'm afraid I can only post up one since I didn't finish with the other one. I have an announcement to make for the readers that are following my other story **_**Dare to Dream**_**, I'm sorry to say that it decided to make it a one-shot. The reason is inside the story. Around Friday, expect the second one-shot coming out. You know the drill: review, review, REVIEW! :)**


End file.
